


The Chasm of Masked Love and Pain

by JamesJenkins9



Category: A Monster Calls (2016), A Monster Calls - Patrick Ness
Genre: Bullying, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Redemption, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Taking place after the conclusion of the book and the film. After a year, Harry is back in school and Conor still hasn't forgiven him...or been able to forget him. Their encounter will open old wounds but spark complex and underlying emotions both of them question and want to understand.I do not own the film, novel or characters. All are property of Patrick Ness.





	1. Chapter 1

Their twisted relationship began when Harry targeted Conor O'Malley in primary school by randomly touching him to punches and flipping his lunch tray over. Conor returned the torture first with stoic defiance until tired of being 𝓲𝓷𝓿𝓲𝓼𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓮- beat the piss out of him. Although they were two different fish in a very large pond. Conor and Harry had been known for their infamous encounters and hardly a day would go by without Conor receiving an eerie provocative note or beat down from Harry and his two lackeys Anton and Sully. 

They had been considered normal good students throughout the previous semester and mostly everyone thought that the playful gestures and acts were for real, but it was worse...or was it? The main reason probably because nobody intrigued Harry as much as Conor did in school, or maybe no one else really dared look him in the eye.

But why didn't Conor O'Malley like or more specifically 𝓹𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓼𝓮 Harry in school just as everyone else did? The reason was simple. He was constantly bullying him and because he was taller and henceforth, in his viewpoint, was more powerful than the mute boy wearing his own demons like a funeral shroud.

"He's a funny one, but not boring enough for a laugh," Harry said to his friend Sully one day as they kicked it after school with mutual friends when asked why he always had his eyes on Conor. His words were a knife to the heart of a 12-year-old boy whose life is in a hurricane. It wasn't that he had anything against Harry. He just watched somebody to see him for who he is. He scratched on his sketchbook over him, turned on his iPod and tried to erase him from his brain. Was he driven to think of Harry? he did it with a cup of unresolved apprehension. He hadn't even thought of him after moving into his grandmother's house.

"Look who's back in school," said Lily as she approached Conor one Tuesday during the Spring. Conor scoured his mind for an appropriate reaction. "Who was back in school?" He'd been out of school for quite a while, it was all alien to him.

"Who?"

"Harry's back. Conor." Lily almost shouted as she said his name. Conor frowned. He hoped he wouldn't hear that name again.

"Oh" he said in a flat tone.

"What's with the 𝓸𝓱, Conor?" Lily sounded a bit taken aback. "I know he's kind of a jerk but you two looked like friends to some..."

"We were NEVER friends," Conor corrected her. "He's always took the piss outta me!" Conor sometimes missed Harry and his pals crappy jokes, but that was mainly because he was ignored a huge deal by the other kids. Plus, Harry had intrigued him constantly. 

"It's clear he's got a crush on you," Lily said.

"He doesn't." Conor said with a fiery spark in his voice. "If he does, he has a jacked up way of showing it. Like bullying me more than anyone else." 𝓟𝓵𝓾𝓼 𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓶𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓬𝓵𝓾𝓽𝔃 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓷, he quietly added. Lily chuckled on the opposite wall by a row of lockers.

"In denial?"

"Denial? You're not funny!" Conor let out something that came off as a scoff.

"Really, you're the only one who didn't get it. He was just trying to make you mad enough to talk to him."

"Please..." Conor rolled his eyes. "Really, why would I care if Harry's back? Not like we ever hung out."

"Yeah, but there's a party celebrating his acceptance into university," Lily said.

"I'm not surprised. He's everybody's 𝓖𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓷 𝓑𝓸𝔂." Conor snorted again and turned his attention to his Iphone. For a moment Harry's greenish-blue eyes appeared before him.   
𝓗𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮, 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓪𝓻𝓰𝓾𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮, he thought to himself, but reminded himself of why he disliked Harry.

"You should go."

"You're kidding" Conor sounded irritated.

"Aren't you a bit interested to see him again?" Lily asked.

"Uh...no."

"You're a bad liar Conor."

"Lily please stop," Conor sighed. He had to admit he was a bit curious what happened to Harry. "Okay, when is the party?"

"That's the spirit!" Conor could imagine her grinning to herself beaming with pride on her face. "It's this Saturday evening."

Harry couldn't say he was pleased to be back in school. At least he wasn't confined to a hospital room anymore. He would rather start the new semester somewhere no one knows him, but his parents insisted he return to school. When he proved himself a changed soul. He thought his parents were putting him to a test. A year he'd been gone and was now back at school where he was once revered and feared. With him he caught up with his old pals Sully and Anton.

He remembered the school as a boring place, too good for someone of his potential. He had hoped much had changed in a year. When he thought what landed him in the hospital last year was a memory, two forest green eyes peered into his own. Conor O'Malley. They were in the chasm of masked love and pain ever since he bullied him in primary school with icy winning taunts and physical torture. Conor's green eyes boldly met his, not backing down. 

Since the day Conor nearly beat him to a pulp, Harry was mystified by him. They never ran in the same social circles and were constantly looking at each other when no one else noticed. Harry had always considered himself an appealing and popular guy, and apparently Conor never yielded in fawning over him. He never figured why Conor never showed fear in front of him, far from being close mates they were both ghosts. He had matters and hobbies that took his mind off the boy, mainly popular kids. Then out of nowhere at his congratulatory party, and to him utterly removed of feeling, Conor left a sealed envelope on a table of presents and never looked at him again unless he couldn't help it. Even then Conor was resolved he could hardly stand Harry being close to him. He wondered if Conor still lived at his old house. That was a relationship he sort of wished having again.

Harry wasn't all too excited for the party, but he wasn't going to disappoint his family and guests. He had left his room mainly because his friends Anton and Sully were bored and wanted to catch up while the adults badgered on about nothing. Anyway, it was good for he could forget the bruises and wounds to his pride. The night was his alone. Harry had to admit he was really looking forward to seeing Conor again and was hoping he'd be at the party. Although Harry used to be the one everyone adored, he really hated the whispers made behind his back. Now he stayed close to the few friends he had. Too many regrets and shame had made him question who he was.

Harry sat in a corner chatting with his friends via text when a sudden cough got his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked and turned his face to the door." Wondered where you were at." His Mum came in, her demeanor calm yet firm.

"Just needed a minute alone," Harry said with a solemn smile. He was a bit hungry, he hadn't eaten since lunch. 

"Alright dear, see you in the parlor, you shouldn't be sad on your big night." His Mum made her way to his seat and leaned toward him. She kissed his head and pulled a lock of his hair back.

"Mum!" Harry protested.

"You should find a girl or lad who will set you right. If you didn't have me you'd be a punk twit," his Mum reminded Harry with a shrewd spike to her voice. She tried to help him mend his ways since the O'Malley boy had pummeled him after the cruel bullying he'd been dishing out. But Harry was still stubborn. He'd left his privileged days behind him. His parents nearly divided grounding him or suing the O'Malley boy, but he begrudgingly accepted what he deserved. Even after O'Malley's show of 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓪𝓰𝓮 in the cafeteria, he learned that wasn't an act he wanted to play anymore. Pigs would really have to fly before he became more sociable again. He lost sight of other peoples feelings while he showed off his own talents while wrestling with inner vices. Harry didn't want to go through that again. If Harry was torn being the 𝓟𝓲𝓬𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 kid, being himself would be a different hurdle.

The community was talking with the news of Harry coming back to school. Conor couldn't honestly care at all. Most faces stayed, others left without anyone realizing it.

"You're honest you'll come?" Lily asked two days after the news of Harry's return. Conor and she were talking over break.

"Guess I am," Conor said and took a sip of a soda he got from the cafeteria. His grandmother encouraged him to expand his social connections. He glanced over at his classmate who was focused on a Facebook notification she just received. Conor didn't think much about following the crowd. He still knew what his Mum would have said about showing your best self to the world. Conor and Lily were different as the seasons. Lily was pallid with blonde poodle curly hair and light eyes while Conor's hair was Raven black and his eyes green as leaves. Lily was gentle and outspoken while Conor was known for his puzzling silence and lone nature. Lily never was one to keep quiet but Conor kept his thoughts and feelings behind an abstruse face. Conor sometimes wondered why he still hung around her after she told the secret that wasn't hers to tell.

"Let's go to the Mall," lily said. Seeing how he couldn't go to Harry's party without a gift, Conor couldn't refuse.

"Sure, sounds alright."

"What you say about Thursday after school?" Lily asked as she checked over her History homework.

"It's fine," Conor said. Even though they went to the same school their lives didn't cross paths often. Lily had found a new crowd of friends since the rift between her and Conor had widened. Conor as always found comfort and motivation being an artist.

"Bet you've heard Harry's back," his grandmother said over dinner that night.

Conor nodded silently. "Yeah...all over school now," he said nonchalantly. 

"Was he a friend of yours?"

"No-I don't really know," Conor said.

"I see. " His grandmother could read the frustration in his voice.

"Why you ask?" Conor knew his grandmother was trying to pry more out of him.

"I've heard he's gotten a scholarship to a good university. He lost one after...," his grandmother's voice broke. She heard about the incident in the cafeteria yet didn't blame her grandson for fighting back.

"Right," Conor said, beginning to see where his grandmother was getting at.

"He's changed too I've heard." Conor could picture his grandmother's face, with deepened eyes and face live with hope of the possibility of redemption and peace between both boys. If Conor's Mum wanted anything in this world for him, she would want him to be free and happy. "He still talks to those lads Sully and Anton."

"Twats," Conor said.

"Conor, don't be cross! They've grown up since last year I've heard."

"Hard to believe. Hope they haven't made another kid their punching bag," Conor said.

"Was it really that bad?"

"I don't know, he could've done worse but he always treated me like...." Conor bit his tongue holding back the words he couldn't are consider. He had to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He may have changed since the cafeteria incident, he guessed as much.

"Conor, why do you keep shutting people out?"

"People don't want to see you for real?" Conor tried to be sarcastic and honest at the same time.

"Not everyone is who they appear to be," his grandmother remarked clearing the kitchen table. Her voice distinctly sounded like his old friend, the Monster's a bit. "I've no doubt he's not so bad"

Conor wasn't so sure.


	2. Harry tries to see the Ghost

The night of the party was coming closer and Harry still wondered if Conor was going to be there. His grandmother still lived in the town at least, but did he? He didn't want to inquire too much lest suspicion as to why the stoic boy intrigued him. 

"Hey, Harry, how about a game on the XBOX?" Sully asked as he poked his head into Harry's room. Harry checked his mobile clock. It was half past four.

"Sure, that be awesome," he replied and turned on his gaming system while Sully made himself comfortable.

"Aren't we gonna have some fun about the town?" Sully asked with a smirk.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He thought it was one thing to just have a party. 

But Sully did have a point, they had been busy with school work the past two weeks and had barely been outside to have fun.

"C'mon mate, don't be such a stiff, Harry," Sully said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You can't live like a Troll mate."

"You'll see everybody this weekend," Harry pointed out.

"True, but I'm gonna kick your ass in this round though," Sully said with a slick smile.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words ya twat!" Harry chided as he enjoyed the game with one of the few friends he had left.

"Bring it on!" Sully said with a confident grin that made the two boys laugh as their hands moved on their controllers like mad. 

Sully looked like he'd just survived a round with the Death Star, face heavily strained, lips parched and palms hot with sweat. He was casually dressed in a green long-sleeved shirt with black jeans that showed off his skinny hips and fine shoulders. Girls often turned and gave him flirtatious looks when ever he'd walk by.

"You hungry mate?" Harry asked and his stomach growled. A stop at the local Fish n Chips spot would solve the problem. They biked over there. 

A young 24-year-old cook took their orders with a cheery disposition on his face.

"Hey lads how's it going today?" he asked and waited for them to order. "Any drinks to go?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," Harry said.

"I'll have a Green Tea," Sully said.

"You drink tea?" Harry asked and almost giggled. He never knew Sully to be a tea drinker.

"It's good stuff, Harry," Sully smiled. "Gotta watch your figure, right?" He blinked up at Lily. Harry sometimes envied Sully's jovial-minded character. He never had any problems acting on his emotions. Sully and Harry were two peas in a pod. Sully was the right-hand guy while Harry was the star of the show.

"Good point mate," he said and playfully punched Sully.

"Orders coming right up!" Sully turned and looked over his Facebook notifications. Nothing to brag about, just ordinary lame status updates.

Lily came over with a cup of lemonade and said "Hi." If Harry hadn't been picky over people from school to date, Lily could've been just one of them, blonde and meek with a pretty figure. Yet now, he barely even looked at her. If he did so, he would've expected to see Conor at her side.

Conor had decided to take up Lily's offer of a mall visit. Lily had been pretty much nagging him to come and have fun since it had been so long. Conor didn't quite get how girls could obsess over the next big thing. But as long as Lily had fun, Conor took some satisfaction in that at least.

Lily had been somewhat of an odd duck. She never seemed to be interested in just one thing. She was a living breathing tabloid magazine. Conor of course tolerated most of her stories and escapades when no one else did. All in all, Lily was a real enigma.

Conor entered the local mall and stood outside a jewelry shop where Lily was looking around in. He saw her exit out of the corner of his right eye. 

"All done?" Conor asked as he looked around aimlessly. 

"Hey Conor," Lily answered as she looked over her purchases. "Glad to hear you being more chatty."

Conor shrugged his shoulders. "Want to grab something to eat?" Conor asked.

His Mom would take him to a good Fish n Chips place when he was younger, a favorite spot of theirs. Why he thought of it now was something that puzzled Conor, but since he felt hungry though he was up for anything. He looked over the menu.

"Better posed to yourself," Lily said as the cook announced a customer's order was ready. Lily decided on her choice. "Be right back."

Conor watched Lily walk over to the two boys who were sitting by the window and made contact with them. One of them looked uncannily familiar but he couldn't place him. The other struck a similar chord. Both were very fine blondes, but Conor hardly cared about anyone. His heart and soul had been hurt so many times almost beyond recovery. He turned back to his menu unperturbed. 

When Lily returned from the boy's table, she still didn't know what she wanted.

"So Lily, what's good here?" Conor looked up at the girl who was biting her lower lip in thought.

"The Spring Roll's good," Lily replied. "Wanna drink?" 

"I'll have a 7-Up and a Fish Burger," Conor answered. He glanced over at the two boys by the window again and saw that the older one was casting him looks too. Why did he look so familiar? Just then Conor caught his eyes. Conor's green eyes shone like beacons as he realized who he was. Harry. Conor quickly turned back and stared at the tele screen facing in front of the booth he and Lily were sitting at. 𝓢𝓱𝓲𝓽 He felt his face go scarlet. He tried to remain aloof and calm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry stand up and walk over to him. 

𝓕𝓾𝓬𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓐! He vainly looked around for any means of escape, but Lily wasn't in sight and hardly anyone else had come in.

"Conor O'Malley, oh my God," Harry said as he sat himself in front of the boy in the booth. Conor tried to think of something sly to say. He knew Harry knew him no doubt.

"Harry." Connor acknowledged his presence with a disinterested turn of his head, but couldn't bring himself to face him. Conor had acted like a Viking Berserk-er when they last talked and that was just a year ago. But his soul had been freed, even if he didn't care for Harry that way, something in Conor liked to hear that he wasn't invisible. 

"Oooh," he said. "That how you treat a mate after all this time?" Harry grinned at him.

"We weren't really 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼, Conor said. "More like cat and mouse." Harry's grin fell a bit.

"Sweet bitter!" Harry tried to curve his annoyance. 

"Hey, you were always the Goliath to my David," Conor said boldly and looked to see Harry's response. His eyebrow cocked.

"Still Mystery man O'Malley, huh?" Harry smirked. "Honsetly, you're the only kid I know who always crosses me."

"If you say so," Conor said, "why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be with the old crew of yours?"

"Hmmm yeah, I might be liked by everyone, doesn't mean that I need people just to be noticed. Girls are the last thing on my mind," Harry said teasingly. 

Conor arched an eyebrow. 𝓦𝓱𝓸𝓪. Though he questioned why he suddenly made the reference to girls.

"Alert the Press" Conor remarked. Harry's face turned fiery red.

"Not that I didn't have fun taking time to 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓱𝓸𝓼𝓽 in you, O'Malley. Me and Sully gotta run, he said tauntingly. 

"Sorry for wasting your time, Harry," Conor said with a pinch of vehemence and smirked slightly. 

"We'll see each other this weekend." He replied curtly.

"O'Malley," Harry nodded devilishly and left him, walking back to Sully by the other window. 

"You're such a prude, Conor," Lily said as she put down a plate of food in front of the flustered boy.

"He started it," Conor remarked and munched on his burger. His stomach was beyond hungry. He wondered if it was due more to the wait or even Harry himself. Maybe not, but it seemed like a shocking possibility.

"See you've met Harry again," Lily mused as she took one last look at the boy by the window. "Sully's not much changed either."

"Maybe," Conor replied to the point. Harry hadn't changed much. He still acted as if every person he crossed with should go Gaga over him. Conor focused only on his meal, the sounds and smells around him were nothing at that moment.

Harry turned to Sully with a quizzical look on his face. That was so unexpected. He was sure Conor had grown up and moved past his depressive mood. Didn't seem like it. He was still holding some pain from that previous emotional period.

"Is that?" Sully asked and nodded towards Conor as soon as Harry sat down.

"Mystery Man O'Malley," Harry answered in a sour tone, not wanting to dwell on the boy further. He didn't want to think back on the past when he was a total douche bag. He didn't think Conor was a freak, but he wasn't too thrilled to see him. 𝓗𝓸𝔀 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝓲𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼? he pondered. His ego was decimated. Sully knew his pal well enough not to piss him off.

Still cold Conor had been, Harry couldn't help but see how handsome he'd become. He remembered him as a beauty but never thought him cute. He was glad he didn't commit to a relationship otherwise he'd be in a heap of shit. He wouldn't deny it was kind of healing with a kid who wasn't begging not to be punched or praising him as a god. But also stunk a bit, was he no longer appealing? Harry shoved the question out of mind. It was a stupid idea! He had the best marks in his classes and still considered a star student.

Conor must have some reason for being two-faced. Harry looked over at the boy sitting and eating in the booth on the other side of the room, as he finished his own meal. Conor never once looked in his direction. He was a Mystery Man. He'd been reserved last year, but this was more intriguing. Harry was perplexed against his own judgement. It had been a long time since any person had consumed his thoughts. Maybe it was because he didn't bend to his will like other kids had. Harry mentally cursed himself for thinking about it. He had no crush on Conor O'Malley, or anyone else to be honest.

Harry didn't talk to anyone as he and Sully returned from the mall. He made a cup of tea and went to his room without acknowledging his Dad. He could feel his confused eyes looking at him as he zipped by, but never paused. He wasn't in the mood for his Jedi Master-like rhetoric right now.

He wasn't pleased that Conor had such an effect on him when it was clear he no longer had any fear. Still, he wasn't into him either way. He refused to be coerced to talk to Conor again, unless he couldn't resist the temptation. Some people were best to avoid. He only wanted to bridge the gap. Oh well, then. Him and Conor O'Malley's bond was totally broken.


	3. Shy Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character of Andrew is an OC. He is not property of Patrick Ness.

"So, you saw Harry yesterday?". More of a statement than a question. Conor looked over at Lily.

"What did Anton say to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he text me to brag about how cool Harry was and that he's the fave player on the football team," Lily said disinterested. Word traveled fast around the school. Even though they barely talked in and out of class, news does fly.

"I didn't take the piss outta him," Conor defended himself. "Could've been worse."

"Conor really, why do you still hate him? What's up?" Lily looked very perplexed.

"You know why, he always said I'm invisible and nobody," Conor sighed. it sounded like a lament when spoken.

"He's wrong you know," Lily said with some reassurance.

"Yeah, well, I must not have kicked his ass hard enough. I still remember punching him black and blue last year," Conor said. "I did feel bad, but good too."

"Yeah, I get it why you freeze up when he looks at you."

Conor nodded in thanks. It still hurt but made him feel reassured he wasn't the lone, suffering, broken boy everyone should feel sympathy for.

"Guess that answers it," Lily said with one of her smart quips. 

"What?" Conor's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"To get you ready for the party, twit!"

"Not like I wanna get Harry's attention, Lil," Conor objected.

"Still, you should show people who you are," Lily replied. Conor conceded she was right.

"Right." The two kids went to the local outlet. Conor took the opportunity to get some new shirts with some jeans and a new pair of sneakers. More or less with Lily's help, he found a look perfect for the party.

Not too ostentatious, but nobody would fail to notice him in the blood red sweater that hugged his body and then stretched down to his waist.

"Cool," Lily said when Conor came out of the changing room, with mild self-conscious aura hovering over him. He thought it was a color marking him for the taking.

"Really?"

"No joke, you look fine. Harry won't be able to take his eyes off you or anybody else honestly."

"Not the kind of attention I'm looking for," Conor said.

"We're kids, attention's what we live for," Lily stated. "I'd love to wear that dress Emilia Clarke had at the Grammy's..." Lily was always a dreamer with fantastical aspirations.

"Yeah....and I'll look like Kit Harrington in ten years," Conor joked.

"Don't be like that," Lily said as she checked out some dresses in the WOMEN section, though they were too large for her.

"Hey," Conor said, "stick to your own size. Don't need to grow up so fast." Lily was precocious in that way. The only other woman with that much graceful intellect he knew, his grandmother, who he once thought was cold and distant.

Conor had been surprised to learn the contrary as each tale The Monster had told him was rooted to his own life.

The night of the party had arrived. Harry was initially a bit nervous as he double-checked his suit. The face he saw in the mirror was now healed, his features fine, the dark eyes of his burning and topped by nice brown lashes, his lips were mischievous yet hardly smiled. The white dress shirt freshly ironed made the blush on his cheeks quite prominent and the black suit fit him well.

He trailed a hand through his wavy hair that never seemed to stay still, no matter how much he combed it. 

He played 𝓮𝓮𝓷𝔂 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓷𝔂 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝔂 𝓶𝓸𝓮 on his shoes but chose the new pair. He didn't want to look morbid. The suit wasn't suffocating him thank God. He thought how many of his old friends would come. He kept in touch with quite a few while in the hospital. While he had his mobile, it ached sometimes to write one text.

Harry just focused on school instead of making any new enemies. He had known Sully and Anton since grade school and they'd been close ever since. Harry still didn't throw his social life away, but his parents made sure that he would not get into anymore trouble. He did after all have a lot going for him and much riding on his academic future.

Harry sighed. Things could've been much easier if he hadn't been raised so 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓽𝓵𝓮𝓭. Most kids he knew had little prospects to speak of. Of course most worked their butts off for better opportunities, some not even native to the UK. Anton was in charge of the school's film club. A role that he clearly loved, he liked reviewing major films and even making videos for his Youtube channel. Harry missed him especially. He knew Anton would come over some weekends, but it felt like forever.

Sully was the one who had shared in most of the escapades they got into in school. He was a very wild kid and seeing his best mate get his ass kicked had a big impact on him. Harry had done a lot to help Sully from school studies to video game cheats, but he changed somewhat. It took him time to see the error of his ways. Partly Harry was to blame for the bullying incidents. At least he was still on the path to a prestigious school while Sully debated his own future dreams. Being a kid's tough, especially if you're part of the In Crowd.

Harry brushed those thoughts off. He took back acting like a twat towards O'Malley. But his parents would have none of it. They thought their son would be better off doing some self-reflection while keeping a stricter code of moral behavior. But Harry was for sure his Mum was the most disappointed by the incident. She was ghost-faced a the news her only son was a bully, more resolved he'd never act in that manner again.

The doorbell rang and Harry opened the door for Anton, Sully and Andrew.

"Hare Bear!" Andrew greeted him and the boys shook hands. Harry bit his tongue. He hated being called 𝓗𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻, it made him feel four years old. He did like H. Rex when it came to games and fun, but liked Harry for everything else. Andrew's new hairstyle made him look like Zayn Malik and he blinked twice, thinking it was a wig. Andrew was a cool kid but he often acted without thinking.

"Drew," he said through a phony smile as he took the jackets the three boys excitedly tossed at him. They decided to chill and play on the XBOX before the party in the parlor, since he was a 𝓗𝓪𝓵𝓸 maverick. In that time hospitalized he had a lot of time to perfect his gaming skills, questioning the course of his life, not wanting to be the ass he'd previously was. "Soda anyone?"

Harry led the way to the expansive living room. he loved his house. It was sort of too big for a small family, but he liked it being large. He filled the basement with lots of stuff for his 𝓜𝓪𝓷 𝓒𝓪𝓿𝓮, plus his fave film collection and art station.

"I'll have a Pepsi, on the rocks," Andrew said with his best Sean Connery imitation as he jumped down on the sofa.

"Sure dude," Harry replied as he walked over to the bar. "Ant, Sully?"

"Hmmm, Pepsi's always cool," Anton said. Harry was up for one himself. He grabbed three glasses, filled them with ice and poured each from one can.

"Sully?" Harry looked at his blonde friend.

"I'll have a 𝓡𝓮𝓭 𝓑𝓾𝓵𝓵," Sully answered.

"You're a freak, dude," Harry said as he threw the can into the nearby trash can.

"I'd go for soda, but YOLO mate so don't knock it," Sully said.

"Ya know my Dad will 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵 me if I go into the liquor cabinet" Harry stressed, looking at the great number of alcoholic beverages on the wall shelf.

"Yeah yeah I know," Sully replied, ticked off. "I still wanna drink later."

"Fine, you guys are such twats over your damn booze. Would like to hear you sing 𝒮𝓊𝒸𝓀𝑒𝓇 drunk though," Harry said with a shred of mischief as he pulled out a bottle of green tea for himself.

"You're a real dork, Harry," Anton said as he sipped his glass.

"You gotta admit, Ant, lots of US drinks are shit."

"Right mate, 𝓡𝓮𝓭 𝓑𝓾𝓵𝓵 is shit," Anton said calmly and grinned brotherly towards Sully. Harry snatched Sully a 𝓡𝓮𝓭 𝓑𝓾𝓵𝓵 from the fridge.

"Least you don't get carded here," he said as he gave Sully the can.

𝓦𝓸𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓖𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓷 𝓑𝓸𝔂 𝓲𝓼 Conor thought and took a bite of a turkey sandwich he picked up, neither Harry nor his friends were in sight.

"Conor remember to be cordial when you see Harry, you might find him a changed person," his grandmother answered and took a sip from her wine glass.

"Like that will happen," Conor replied.

"You'd like Harry's artwork, he's almost a match for you," grandmother answered. She was a personal friend of the school's Art instructor. Conor being one of her top students.

"I've nothing in common with that twit," Conor snorted. 

"Harry's a much changed boy, keeping grudges is no way to live, trust me," grandmother narrowed her eyes at him. "Still gives you chills?"

"At night too," Conor quipped. "Lily says his friends aren't douches anymore either. I wish Mum was here...."

"Well look who it is," grandmother said and nudged Conor in the left arm as she jerked her head toward the parlor. Conor followed her gaze and saw Conor's Mum walking towards them with Sully and Anton following after in her wake. Connor huffed.

"Trust Conor...." grandmother flashed a smile on her face as Harry's mother greeted them.

"I was told you were cross with Harry yesterday, Conor," his grandmother said in firm sterness once Harry's Mum was close. Conor stared hard at his grandmother. With that face, anyone would turn to stone. His grandmother smirked a bit, relishing her ever sharp intuition, so sharp.

"Wasn't," Conor said. "Not totally, though," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hope you don't pummel him this time, Conor," said his grandmother.

"Please, why would I? He hasn't bugged me since then, Conor said irritated. "Plus he's been out of school for a while. He's still the apple of everybody's eye. Why should I care?" His grandmother gave him a distraught look.

"Conor,' she hissed just as the guest of honor arrived followed by his friends. As though they were red carpet stars. Conor studied the boy whom they just talked about. He looked very smart in his suit, the same smug refinement he remembered. The impact on him was very freaky. Conor continued his scan towards Harry's mate Sully, also dressed in a suit standing next to a kid he'd never met. Behind them came a third boy who Conor recognized instantly as Anton. Andrew was dressed in a blue suit that strangely enough complimented his aqua eyes. He would likely be called cute if he hadn't had such an out of place hairstyle.

"Mmm, he doesn't look bad, grandma," Conor quipped with mild humor. Her eyes rolled and she looked round the room as if searching for an emergency exit. She was game for conversation. The room buzzed with chatting and laughter. Harry was looking round the room disinterested with his divine eyes. Conor took another bite of his sandwich and turned his back to him. "Damn it!"

Harry noticed him in a flash as he walked past the dining room table. Conor was wearing a blood red shirt that hugged his body warm and softly. His hair was combed back on his head and neatly trimmed round his face. He stood by the fire place flanked by his Mum and Conor's grandmother, then another woman who he recognized as the school Music teacher. 

To the left of Conor on a far wall stood a girl he could pick out in a line up, Lily. The man standing next to her most likely her Dad. Everyone else were acquaintances of his parents. Harry, mentally slapped himself for taking an interest in him. He 𝔀𝓪𝓼𝓷'𝓽 going to say a word to Conor.

"She's fine," he heard Andrew say behind him. Harry turned towards him with a surprised face. 

"Who?" He followed Andrew's gaze to the object of his intent focus.

"The cutie left of your 𝓫𝓸𝔂𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭, Andrew said with beading foxy eyes. 

Harry sighed. "Do you even know her name?"

"Uh, no..." Harry said. Andrew stuck out his tongue at him.

"Hey, she's in one of your classes, right?" Andrew asked with glee. 

Harry swore inaudibly. "Used to, yes," he replied.

"You gotta hook me up!" Andrew said. Behind them Sully laughed.

"Drew, get real! Don't be a pussy. Go over and talk to her, Harry's not smooth like Bond" he said.

"I can't!" Andrew breathed distraught.

"Drew, you're 12, man up and tell her she's cute," Harry said.

"I'll back you up," offered Anton. "It sucks standing around here."

Harry was relieved he didn't have to talk to Conor.

"Cool, least I got one mate to count on," Andrew said and followed Anton towards the blonde girl.

Harry watched as his friends made their way to Lily on the other side of the room. Soon they were talking nonstop like they were lifetime mates. 

"Guess I'll work my charm off," Harry said to Sully. He had to greet all his guests.

"Don't leave me with some old folks," Sully said and 𝓶𝓸𝓬𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓵𝔂 begged.

"How about you find yourself a girl, mate?"

"Eww girls suck," Sully said and he clasped Harry's right shoulder, trying to win him over."

Harry sighed, "Whatever."


	4. A Stoic Face with a Brave Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Berenice, Felicia and Ms. Franklin are OC's of mine.

The boy Conor saw in a familiar light turned out to be Harry's cousin, Andrew. He'd seen him a few times at events at school, but he was born and raised in Essex. Sully was just as suave as a 𝓠𝓾𝓮𝓮𝓷 singer and charmed most of the girls. Lily was the one he'd wanted to talk to. Conor was not surprised. Lily on the other hand still was intrigued whenever a kid from school showed obvious interest in anyone.

Conor could tell that Lily was smitten by Sully. Who could blame her? He was an extrovert albeit a twat. If Conor had been one of those kids wanting a spot with the In Crowd, he might have gone as far as to try to prove himself to Harry's crew. Yet he didn't. Still, Sully and Lily were star-crossed young romantics in a snap.

His grandmother looked like an heiress who had her first glass of wine.

"Lily's grown into a lovely young lady," she said to Conor as Sully walked Lily towards a corner of the room. "That Sully and her look nice together."

"Grandma!" Conor hissed and wondered how his grandmother could forget Andrew standing two feet across from him.

"What?" His grandmother completely in the dark of what she said. Andrew just smirked to himself.

"Sully's always been a star with girls," he said. "He's top on the list of Most Cute."

"What about Harry?" Conor's grandmother asked on a whim. "Isn't he popular with the girls?" Conor's cheeks reddened at the audacity of his grandmother. he didn't know what to do. 

"Uh, well, thing is....Harry's not thinkin' of girls right now but his university future," Andrew said with an embarrassed smile. Conor's grandmother appeared stunned yet impressed.

"Hmm I'm sure there are plenty of girls in his class he must fancy," she said with an optimistic look on her face.

"Grandma..." Conor stressed through his teeth. It was so typical of her to pry into other peoples lives when she got somewhat drunk. She was always so outwardly social and didn't know when she crossed a line, more awkward after she'd have one too many.

"What?" His grandmother asked still appearing totally and unassumingly naive at what she said.

"Nothing....," Conor said. "I need a soda." He went to the kitchen.

"Wait up mate," Andrew said and pushed through the crowd after him. He smiled. Andrew looked cool enough to have a chat with.

"What'll it be?" he asked as they reached the fridge. He was in the mood for a 𝓟𝓮𝓹𝓼𝓲.

"I'll just have a 7-UP for now," Andrew said. Conor looked at him.

"Helps me forget my crazy grandmother," he said. As soon as Conor put ice in his plastic red cup and downed half of the soda he poured in.

"Could've been worse," Andrew said.

"Trust me, that was Round 1," Conor said and shook his head. "I don't get why she gets on everyone's backs all the time."

"You're the only relative she's got left right?" Andrew asked genuinely concerned.

"Uh yeah, suppose I am. Wished my Dad had stayed after my Mum passed... Least she's not a wacko Cat Lady." Andrew laughed. Conor stared at him not amused. "Why are you laughing?"

"I wish my parents gave a damn. But I live with my aunt and uncle who aren't bad. Hear you got a sister on the states...that's cute," he replied before sipping his cup.

"Yeah, guess so."

Harry had been spurned by Berenice. She'd found a boy who was more appealing to her than he was. Not that he cared, he was glad not to hear another minute of her nagging. He was surprised to find so many of the town's popular folks, many friends of his parents there. Yet he didn't anticipate so many university recruiters being among them. Folks he only heard of in passing praising his academic record. He couldn't remember most of them. He liked being the center of attention but hated boring adult conversations in his head. 𝓦𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓾𝓹𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓼 𝓸𝓷 𝓧𝓑𝓞𝓧 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝔂 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓼!

He looked around to find his cousin and Sully. Sully was in the parlor, whispering close to the boy. He appeared to be grinning over something he said in his left ear. Harry glared. Sully looked intrigued. He was a total 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓴𝓮𝓻 and always liked to tease people. Harry had joined him many a time over numerous immature shenanigans.

Andrew was standing in the kitchen with Conor, talking and joking. Harry saw that everyone was enjoying themselves except himself, and the party was for him. He grunted and took a sip from a cup of soda he held in his right hand. One plus side of being the star of the party, he could eat and drink as much as he wanted.

When the current jazz song ended, Sully walked over to Harry to introduce his new girlfriend.

"This is my mate Harry," Sully said. "This is Felicia, she's in my Math class."

Harry nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, Felicia," he said. 

"Yeah...we had Biology together," she said as her brown eyes centered directly on him.

"Ooh, sorry, didn't remember you there," Harry said embarrassed to a degree.

"No problem. Everybody knows my cousin better. The popular 𝓜𝓼. 𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 everyone wants to brag about getting even a look from," Felicia said partly in criticism. 

"Yeah, lass is kind of a bitch," Harry agreed. His eyes landed on Conor who was still standing with his cousin in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of soda. He met his gaze and pursed his lips, daring him to hold it as he often did. When he didn't turn his head, Conor made an amused face and then looked away. Harry scoffed and tapped his right foot repeatedly. 

"Who's that?" Felicia was now closer to him.

"Somebody I thought I knew."

"Looks kinda weird," she said. Harry looked annoyingly at her. 𝓦𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓱𝓮 𝓳𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓼?

"You don't like anyone, at all," he mocked.

"So do! That girl Sully's got looks like a sweet." Harry gazed over at his friend who was deep in conversation with Lily.

"Cause she doesn't like me," Harry remarked under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. He's a good artist you know," Harry said.

"He looks like one of them Emo kids," Felicia responded with a grimace.

"You and Sully should talk," Harry retorted. He'd no idea why he was defending Conor in front of Felicia. "Doesn't mean a thing, we don't even hang out."

"Oh, Boo Hoo," Felicia said in a mock grief tone that made Harry want to snap.

"Tell me, what's with you and my cousin?" asked Andrew as he saw him starring daggers at his cousin. He tried to keep his cool and not raise an eyebrow when he kept his gaze up. "Heard you two were mates," Conor winced. He wasn't ready to answer, questions about the truth of their 𝓫𝓸𝓷𝓭. He realized he was in a corner emotionally, with no way out. 

"Who told you that?" he asked curious to know more.

"What's wrong Conor?"

"It's complicated," Conor said, not really comfortable to talk about the past. Besides, Andrew wasn't involved in the bullying at all. Also, both boys were punished in their own ways.

"Tell me," he pleaded. A small smile curved on Conor's lips.

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "I kicked his ass last year. We never talked after that." Andrew looked at him.

"Really?"

"It's the truth," Conor replied.

"Damn," he said with his mouth open. "That's not all, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Heard what happened at the mall," Andrew said.

"Oh really?" Conor wasn't going to tell him anymore because he knew he'd tell Harry, and that wasn't something he wanted to spread. He'd love to hear how alive he felt every time he touched him last year. Not that it made his personal loss any less painful. "Okay, he told me I was invisible even though he always hassled me- the only one who 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓭 me. I kinda liked the attention."

"So wait a minute," Andrew said. "I can help with that. Let's sort it out with harry, eh?"

Conor groaned and cursed like a 20-year-old. "In your dreams." But Andrew wouldn't take NO for an answer and grabbed him quickly by the arm and took him head on towards his cousin. 

"Andrew, you don't have to do this." Conor said lightly but kept quiet. He wouldn't lose his nerve in front of him. In a minute he found himself in front of Harry, staring at his feet since he refused to meet his face.

"O Malley," came his melodic voice out loud, smoothly.

"Harry," he murmured, still not facing him.

"Conor's got something to say," Andrew said. Conor could've punched him right there.

"No I don't," he denied.

"Andrew, what's this about?" Harry had an annoyed tone in his voice that stoked Conor's anger fro him.

"Just want you guys to bury the hatchet," Andrew defended himself.

"Why you think we're not?" Harry asked.

"The weird looks you guys give?"

"I don't think O Malley's got jack to say to me, he was way out with it yesterday," Harry grinned.

"Oh please! You're hung up on hearin' yourself gloat," he said. he could tell Harry was ticked off and it gave him some satisfaction. Conor wasn't in the mood for healing. 

"What?" Harry said perplexed.

"Yeah, you always shot your mouth off, when no one even cared. Always thought everyone should love you, even if you were a horse's ass. If nobody followed you, you push and stomp on them." Conor was fired up. He was a wolf holding his own. Conor clenched his fists. He'd crossed a line, again. With a smile at his cousin, Harry turned on his heel and walked off, having the last say, even with his motions.

Harry was cringing with fury. Why did Conor hate him so much? Did he hurt him that hard? He didn't even hold his tongue this time. He looked at the parlor clock, it was only seven o'clock and still too early for the party to end. A cold rink would probably calm him down. He headed for the mini-bar. As he headed towards it, he was stopped by more people wanting to congratulate him which only increased his irritation. He had to get out of that room before he went nuts.

Harry tried his best to be cordial to those who praised his model student performance, but in two minutes of coming to the bar, he cursed.

"Piss off, will you?" he hissed to a woman he didn't know and had introduced herself as Ms. Franklin. Yet he found out too late it was too late, that it was the sister-in-law of his principal he'd cursed out. He talked in a whisper that was something of an apology and finally got a bottle of sweet tea. "Just what I need." He unscrewed the cap, hoping his nerves and mind would relax.

"She said yes!" yelled Sully as he danced ecstatically towards harry by the bar. Harry huffed. He didn't feel up to talking about Sully's love life at the moment. 

"Bull," Harry said.

"I really am mate! Lily's amazing!" Harry picked up the bottle and took another sip.

"You've known her for like what, two years?"

"Ever heard of the word 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮?" Sully grinned.

"I don't believe in that Shakespeare shit, Sully," Harry sighed.

"C'mon, Hare, who put a bee in your briefs?" Thought you'd be happy for me? i am so in love with Lilly," Sully said and looked at him with a crushed expression.

Harry would've thought that Sully would've understood his stance on romance by now. "For real, look at her mate!" She's the sweetest girl in the whole school."

"You know you sound like one of them sappy Disney characters?" Harry mocked, but gave into his friend's plea and looked at his love. She was talking to another girl, who was showing Lily something on her mobile, looking as happy as he was pissed.

"She's a China doll," he finally snorted.

"Dude, hare. You're just being a drip."

"But somebody I know...." Harry didn't finish the sentence. "If only he didn't have a brave heart..."


	5. Two Hidden Outcasts In One Act

"Fuck me," Conor hissed. "You know I don't care what others think?" He cast a glare at his friend Lily who did her best to reassure him. 

"It's what makes you-you." She pursed her lips and gestured a bit with her eyes.

"Was it really that bad?" Lily asked him.

"You didn't see his eyes when he-that creep..." Conor groaned. His sugar intake started to affect his mood. He gulped down the last of his soda.

"Right, looks like you've had enough for tonight," Lily said and took the can from her friend. Conor murmured something in response, but didn't argue. He knew when he had too much sugar.

"Let's go for a walk, c'mon" Lily took his arm and steered him towards the door. Andrew came and joined them.

"What's up guys?" Andrew asked.

"Conor couldn't keep his mouth shut," Lily said. "Him and Harry had a little spat, again."

"I'm never gonna talk to him again, never," Conor said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen," Lily said with a chuckle.

"You're supposed to be my friend, Lily, not squash me like that," Conor said. "I'm not like you, Lily, so open and always seeing the good sides. That's not me; I'm pissed and don't know why."

He felt invisible. The evening air did its best calming his light fever a bit and the fury was beginning to cool off. Now he was more pissed with himself. He exhaled and sat down on a chair near the backyard.

"We'll just chill out here for a bit and kill some time," Lily said. "If you'd tell him why you're so pissed at him, he'll get it."

"How can I tell him after what happened last year? You've any idea how crazy that is?" No way that was going to happen. Lily shook her head frustratingly. 

"You got a better idea?" Lily asked.

"Do I gotta talk to him?" Conor asked, hoping his friend would give the hoped for reply.

"Yeah, you do. If I'm gonna date Sully, can't have you and Harry being cross," Lily said.

"You and Sully are dating now?" Conor looked stunned and a tad irritated.

"Eh, not dating yet, but he asked me if I wanted to go to the carnival next week," Lily smiled.

"Lucky you," Conor said. 

"So, now you've gotta try to be cool with Harry, Conor." 

Conor pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no wish at all to hang out with Harry ever again.

"Lily, I'm happy for you, Sully's not that bad. Please, please, don't make me go near Harry again," Conor begged. "I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"What crawled up your arse?" Anton asked as he joined Sully and Harry by the mini bar. Harry stared daggers at him and hinted for the bartender for a refill of sweet tea. This time he took one sip. He didn't want to look snotty in front of his parents friends. He'd learned that being arrogant wasn't how to attract people last year.

"Him," Harry gestured with his straw towards Sully, "thinks he's in love with Conor's best mate."

"So what's the problem?" Anton looked from Harry to Sully and back.

"He's only talked to her less than an hour-more than in school," Harry said very directly. "Love at first sight's for twats."

"You're one to talk....?" Anton asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sully cut in. "Why's it your business? Just because you're Mr. Popular doesn't mean our lives gotta suck."

"No shit," Anton added in. Harry groaned. He should've been used to it by now, behind his back they would enjoy poking fun at him and his hopeless love life.

"You can enjoy your Romeo moment but you don't know my life, so stop pretending you know shit about it," Harry said. "I don't need anybody. Fuck, I'm fine being a bachelor."

"Can't wait to see 𝓖𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓷 𝓑𝓸𝔂 Harry head-over-heels with-" Anton said knowingly, winking at Sully before Harry's scowl cut him off.

"Come hell, being pissed or driven nuts yeah, so not love or I'll kill myself," Harry scoffed.

"Put your money where your mouth is if you do fall in love," Anton snickered.

"If I do, freaking slap me." Harry downed his tea. This was getting so crazy, he'd better things to do than talk of relationships.

"Really, Sully, if you like Lily, tell her," Anton said and turned to Sully. "What's Prince Twat here know?" Anton nudged Harry in the side.

"Told you I asked her out," Sully said proudly. Harry thought he'd scream, but his mates were right. Wasn't any of his business.

"Have fun in picking up girls," Harry said glumly and left them at the mini bar.

"I don't get why he's such a drip," Sully said as he watched Harry make his way through the phalanx of guests, stonewalling anything said to him. 

"You got me," Anton said. "All cause one kid snapped and kicked his ass doesn't mean everyone hates him."

"Heh yeah, right you are mate. Still, it be funny if he did fall for real in love with somebody," Sully mused.

"One day he will," Anton changed the subject to something more fun than Harry's lack of real human feelings.

"She's great," Sully sighed. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Then, take her on a date, show her you care and she'll be all over you," Anton said. He scoured the parlor for the girl in question, but couldn't find her or Conor anywhere.

"Thanks for having my back in this. This party would be bollocks even more," Sully said halfheartedly. "As if that would screw me."

"Here here!" Anton held up his cup towards him. "To girls!"

"To girls!" Sully said and held up his own cup and bumped it against Anton's grinning. 

"You feel okay now?" Lily asked Conor. Conor nodded in response. He was still pissed at himself, but learned there was little he could do about it. Harry really had the habit of bringing out the bold lion in him. He didn't like that he crept inside his mind so simply. He wished he could just erase his existence . But that was going to be super difficult when Lily decided to date Sully.

"Wanna go back inside, yeah?" Lily proposed.

"Sure," Conor said and sighed. "But I'm leaving in a bit, don't wait up."

"No problem, can't blame you," Lily said and smirked to herself.

"Don't tell any of your friends about this," Conor said and pointed at his friend. 

"Cross my heart, swear to die," Lily promised him. "You can trust me. We'll just say you were sugar high."

"Thanks Lily," Conor half smiled. "Better be called a Sugar Nut than the twat who took the piss outta the 𝓖𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓷 𝓑𝓸𝔂."

"Still, you should tell him the truth, Conor," Andrew said. 

"Like it's gonna change anything," Conor said. "We don't mix, got it?" Can you just shove it?"

"Alright, alright," Andrew raised his left hand up. "Calm down."

"Ditto," Lily said. "I won't make you sick of Harry's presence if it's only for a good cause. Promise." Conor knew his friend to be a honest one and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you and Sully, huh?" Conor looked at his friend to the right. Lily's face now a bright cherry red.

"Uh, kinda crazy," Lily said. "I haven't talked to him this long...ever! More than in school...." Conor could tell his friend wasn't revealing all her feelings. She was always an outgoing selfless girl, whereas Conor had secured himself from others without showing emotion.

Then again, Lily wasn't the one who said he'd never trust anyone again. Conor would crawl under a rock than hear his bully confess his love for him. Oddly, that was the only thing he and Harry had in common, their lack of trust in each shielding their feelings. She quietly questioned what happened to make Harry change his view on Conor, when in school he attracted people to him as honey to ants.

"I saw how he looked at you," Conor said. "Must be a twat not to see that you've crushed on him."

"Yeah," Lily said and giggled a bit.

"Just don't fall for the old Dream Guy stuff too soon, okay?" Conor cautioned. "Please?"

"You've got experience there for sure, Conor, I'll be careful."

"I'll kick his arse if he tries anything," Conor said as they entered the house again. "God, I really need some tea." He made a beeline for the mini bar, leaving his two friends in his wake.

"Don't listen to Conor, Lily," Andrew said.

"Noted," Lily replied and watched as the boy made his way to a table where some chocolate cake laid untouched. "Stinks he can't just trust anybody. I'm not a Damsel in Distress."

"He's been through some hard stuff, you know. Can you blame him?" Andrew asked.

"It's not right for a kid to be so sad. He could really use a boy or girlfriend in his life."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Would've said Harry, but Conor just can't stand him," Lily said.

"Anton, maybe?" Andrew suggested.

"Somebody say my name?" came Anton's voice to their left. Both kids hearts skipped a beat as the boy they had mentioned just appeared.

"Uh...umm, oh yeah," Lily said. A smile crept up on her face as Anton came to join them.

"What're you two talking about?" Anton asked.

"Umm, we were talking about how Conor really needs a boy or girlfriend in his life. He's disinterested in nearly everything-even love," Lily said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Andrew said and smirked at Anton.

"For real?" Anton asked.

"Yeah, had the same chat with Good ole Harry about it and he looked more white than a Vampire," Andrew said.

"Wow," Lily said and her cheeks perked up. 

"Yeah, that's the only thing they both have in common," Anton said. Lily looked over at her friend at the mini bar, and then to the dining room until she picked out Harry. She returned her gaze to Conor again. They'd make a fine couple!

"How are we gonna use this?" Andrew said lowering his voice as adults passed by.

"They haven't been the best of mates, but I still don't know why they aren't talking anymore, but I'd sya that they're a great match," Anton said.

"Agreed," Lily concurred. 

"But both can't take being in the same room," Andrew said.

"Very tough," Anton pursed his lips. "I think we can come up with a plan to get them to 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩." 

"We gotta be careful with it, seriously," Andrew said. "I'd give anything to see Harry dating somebody."

"Same," Anton said.

"Well what do we need to do?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm, okay here's the plan..." Anton whispered low. motioning for the others to form a huddle. 

Harry's mood was still sour. He'd received well wishes and accolades for seven minutes now before somebody else approached him. He acted proper as his parents had raised him. But he just wanted this night to end. Andrew and Anton were out of sight, Conor and 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘭𝘦 had just re-entered the room when Sully came to join him. 

"You're such a lump," he said.

"I'm fed up with people who think I'm 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵, or want to be me..." Harry said. Sully sat down next to him.

"You came up with this," the blonde boy said.

"Don't rub it in." he said.

"You gotta go live," Sully said. "We're not getting any younger you know."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry said while cracking his knuckles.

"You know I'm right," Sully smiled and tousled Harry's hair. Harry didn't bother to evade Sully's antics. "Guess I better go back out for the crowds..." He hated how Sully got under his skin like that.

"What're best mates for right?" Sully said confidently and got up. Harry knew he'd been a twat half of the night, but Sully never took it personally regardless. He had tried being 𝘥𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 before but always tried to make him laugh the minute they'd hang out. Now Harry was getting off his Trojan Horse.

"Oh you...fuck me," Harry murmured, but Sully snickered. 

"Right on." Sully stuck out his tongue. Harry almost flipped the bird at him. 

"Hmpfh, I don't need to date," Harry said. "I don't need fools. You're my best mate plus Anton, everybody else is not worth a shit." Harry looked over at Sully and tried to make him understand he was being for real. 

"The girl who gets you will be lucky."

"You're one to talk Mr. 𝓟𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰, you don't even have to admit it," Sully said.

"I don't need anyone," Harry scoffed. 

"We'll see about that," Sully said and left to check on a text message he received.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story written for this Fandom. Conor and Harry's relationship I always found interesting and thought Harry thought of a felt more for Conor beyond the character he presented. Totally ship these two! Hope you enjoy this one, there will be more to come!


End file.
